


Любители длительных пляжных прогулок

by Ratnagar



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Джон не был уверен, что первым сподвигло его проверить тот файл, который Дориан создал для него. Половина информации в профайле была неверной. А кое-что было правдивей, чем хотелось бы Джону. Например, когда у него в последний раз был секс или какое было имя у его рыбки во времена начальной школы. Он не имел понятия, как Дориан узнал об этом. И не хотел знать.Что он хотел узнать, так это почему Knight-Ridee заинтересовалась им настолько, чтобы отправить ему сообщение.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Likes Long Walks On the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268458) by [PompousPickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle). 



**AgentSolo77:** Что готовишь, симпатяга?  
  
**Knight-Ridee:** Серьёзно? Это твоя реплика, Хан?  
  
**AgentSolo77:** Мы разве не на стадии неловкого флирта?  
  
**Knight-Ridee:** Если ты так флиртуешь, то не думаю, что мне захочется перейти на следующую стадию.  
  
**AgentSolo77:** Нам следует поменять общение на голосовое, потому что я не уверен, был ли это сарказм.  
  
**Knight-Ridee:** Мы общаемся почти целый месяц. Я думаю, мы уже на стадии ты-должен-различать-уже-мой-сарказм.  
  
**AgentSolo77:** Как насчёт использования настоящих имён?  
Хоть мне и нравится быть Ханом Соло...  
  
Звук сообщения появился ещё до того, как Джон успел закончить дописывать все слова на голо-экране. Он свернул экран и посмотрел. Вздохнул.  
  
**Knight-Ridee:** Нет. Не сейчас.  
**  
**AgentSolo77: Хорошо.  
  


***

  
Джон не был уверен, что первым сподвигло его проверить тот файл, который Дориан создал для него. Половина информации в профайле была неверной. А кое-что было правдивей, чем хотелось бы Джону. Например, когда у него в последний раз был секс или какое было имя у его рыбки во времена начальной школы. Он не имел понятия, как Дориан узнал об этом. И не хотел знать.  
  
Что он хотел узнать, так это почему Knight-Ridee заинтересовалась им настолько, чтобы отправить ему сообщение.  
  
Они много говорили, но никогда о важном. Они никогда не выдавали детали, обсуждали только самое основное. Ей нравились старые фильмы и сериалы. Она любила "Рыцаря дорог" и просила его, чтобы он называл её Кит. Настоящие имена даже не обсуждались. По крайней мере, сейчас. До тех пор, пока они не узнают друг друга получше. И Джону нравилась такая дистанция. Действительно, его это не напрягало.  
**  
**Knight-Ridee: Тяжёлый день на работе. Ты свободен, чтобы поговорить?  
  
**AgentSolo77:** И не говори. Да. Я свободен.  
  
В этот же момент его экран затренькал, уведомляя о том, что она звонит ему. Голосом. Они поговорили несколько минут в голосовом чате. Но голос Джона был несколько скованным. Он не хотел привязываться. Он знал, что не может привязаться. Он не знал её имя, где она живёт, и в действительности знал не так уж много помимо того факта, что она любила старые фильмы и джазовую музыку. И кошек, что честно говоря, немного всё портило.  
  
— У меня не получается заставить своих коллег серьёзнее ко мне относиться. — Её голос был мягким и всегда спокойным, даже когда она была насторожена или сердита. Её было приятно слушать, и только это заставляло Джона чувствовать себя ещё более застенчивым насчёт, что ж… насчёт всего.  
  
— Да? Без шуток? — сказал он, ни на что не намекая. Просто хотел, чтобы она продолжила.  
  
— Они думают, что я хуже. И на самом деле не сдерживаются в таких высказываниях. Только потому, что я не боюсь чувствовать, все воспринимают меня по-другому. И я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, но дело не в том, что я женщина.  
  
— Я не это хотел сказать, — честно ответил Джон. Он не собирался. Он находил мужчин намного более изменчивыми и эмоциональными, чем женщины, ну, большую часть времени. Он даже не знал, откуда взялся этот стереотип. Мужчины и женщины могут быть одинаково раздражающими, неотразимыми или ужасающими. Просто зависит от человека.  
  
— Покажи им, кто тут босс, Кит. Ты должна быть агрессивнее.  
  
— Да? И как твои уроки по управлению гневом помогают тебе?  
  
Джон немного приуныл. Он рассказал ей об этом по секрету. Он знал, что она будет осуждать его, ну, немного. Она, кажется, часто осуждает людей. Но он достаточно доверял ей, чтобы она сразу узнала и смогла принять его таким. Он не знал, почему, но этой женщине нравился Джон. И ему нравилась Кит.  
  
Джону нравился её сарказм и остроумие. Ещё нравился тот факт, что она слушала его глупые истории о детстве и переворачивала их в рассказы о своей работе и идиотском боссе. Она никогда не пыталась стать ближе, но и не отстранялась от Джона.  
  
— Ну, сегодня я ни в кого не стрелял. Так что я делаю успехи.  
  
Джон говорил, слегка улыбаясь, и закрывал глаза, когда слышал её смех.  
  
Он знал, что это всё, что может быть между ними. Поскольку в прошлый раз, когда он позволил Прекрасной Женщине войти в его жизнь, это не обошлось без потерь. Хотя это не означало, что он не может наслаждаться имеющимся, пока есть шанс.  
  
— Я сделаю для тебя почётный значок. Ты можешь поставить его на свой стол. "Хан Соло: Продержался весь день, ни в кого не выстрелив. Впервые”.  
  
Она снова засмеялась, и Джон лишь глубоко вздохнул.  
  
Иногда некоторые нотки в её голосе звучали довольно знакомо. Особенно, когда она смеялась. Он мог услышать это по остроте её голоса. Он думал, что если сможет подольше поддерживать разговор, то у него получится узнать эти нотки. И часто об этом задумывался и всегда пытался их распознать. Он запомнил её голос и думал о её смехе снова и снова перед сном.  
  
Неделю спустя они снова были в голосовом чате. Дориану нравилось, как звучит голос Джона, когда тот разговаривал с женщиной. Запинающийся, неловкий и только отчасти отчаянный и застенчивый. Ему нравилось, как он пытается скрыть свой трудный характер, даже если это всё равно вылезало наружу. Ему это безумно нравилось.  
  
Голос, который он использовал, принадлежал женщине по имени Кэрол Эндрюс. Она однажды была в документальном фильме о конкурсах красоты. Дориан скопировал её голос оттуда. Он верил, что Джон не сможет его распознать, даже если б документальные фильмы внезапно стали его новым хобби.  
  
— Ты кажешься усталым сегодня, — подметил Дориан, изменив свой голос на Кэрол, после того как Джон поздоровался с ним. Это был очень долгий рабочий день, и Джон казался рассеянным. Он не говорил так много, как прежде, и не спорил так много, как Дориан уже привык. Дориан знал, что сможет использовать свою виртуальную персону, чтобы докопаться до сути.  
  
— Я не особо много спал в последнее время, — проворчал Джон. Дориан мог запросто представить его. Откидывается назад в рабочем кресле и приподнимает свою ногу, а другая, синтетическая нога, уже лежит на зарядном устройстве. В его умственных процессорах — Джон был одет в боксёры и майку.  
  
— Дурные сны?  
  
Дориан был удивлён беспокойством и состраданием в собственном голосе. Он хотел казаться беспечным. Но он должен был узнать, отчего его партнёр был обеспокоен. Если это был всплеск ПТСР, то его задача – узнать это. Если это были фрагменты воспоминаний Джона, вызывающие в нём отторжение или беспокойство, то Дориан хотел услышать об этом.  
  
— Нормальные. Ну ладно, они довольно жуткие. Кошмарные, честно говоря. — Затем Джон засмеялся. Просто маленькое хихиканье, но это было обычным, разговорным. И вдруг напряжённость, которую чувствовал Дориан, спала. — Когда я тебе это расскажу, я должен знать, что ты не будешь осуждать меня или воспринимать меня как-то иначе. Хорошо, Кит?  
  
— Конечно. Что угодно.  
  
— У меня были эротические сны обо мне и моём лучшем друге. Моём.. мм, партнёре по работе.  
  
Все системы Дориана засбоили.  
  
Он затих на долгое время, дольше, чем ему хотелось бы. Так или иначе, он должен был напомнить себе сохранять голос Кэрол, подключенный к его звуковым системам.  
  
— Это очень странно. Возможно, у тебя есть чувства к нему?  
  
— К этой груде хлама? Ни в коем случае.  
  
Джон сказал это небрежно, слишком небрежно. И он пояснил, что не собирается дальше обсуждать эту тему. И боже, как же Дориан хотел узнать побольше.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда почему тебе это снится? Что влекут за собой эти сны?  
  
Джон издал длинный звук — нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном. И Дориан вдруг осознал, что ему бы хотелось узнать, как выглядит Джон прямо сейчас, расслабляясь в собственной квартире, без своего обычного обмундирования, без геля, фиксирующего его волосы.  
  
— Чаще всего это просто я и он в постели. Я пробегаю своими руками по его груди, наблюдая, как его тело реагирует на моё. Парень буквально сделан из стали, поэтому приходится приложить много усилий, чтобы заставить его как-то реагировать на меня. Но он реагирует. Он хватает меня, и я облизываю его, кусаю, вытягивая из него каждую маленькую реакцию, какую я только могу добиться.  
  
Голос Джона стал грубым и низким, как будто воспоминания возымели эффект. Дориан попытался представить это: Джона, взобравшегося на него, кусающего и ласкающего руками его грудь. Прежде чем он это осознал, Дориан стал касаться своей кожи, воображая и проверяя собственную реакцию.  
  
— Не знаю, — продолжил Джон. — Что-то тут непонятное происходит. Но обычно всё заканчивается тем, что он, уткнувшись лицом между моих ног, сосёт и облизывает так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. И затем он обычно меня переворачивает и втрахивает в матрас, заставляя просить об этом, кричать для него.  
  
Дориан почувствовал тяжесть: каждая частичка его тела отяжелела.  
  
— Джон, — пробормотал он. Его звуковые процессоры колебались, возвращая его к нормальному голосу, слабому и запинающемуся, застрявшему между собственным и голосом Кэрол.  
  
— Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО! — внезапно крикнул Джон. Его голос стал теперь жёстким, и не был более хриплым и мрачным. — Я знал, что это был ты, ты - бесполезный мешок болтов!  
  
Дориан быстро перешёл на свои нормальные звуковые команды и медленно моргнул, сохраняя файл c изображениями себя и Джона куда-нибудь подальше. После нескольких минут переваривания того, что только что произошло, Дориану удалось проговорить:  
  
— Ты назвал меня своим лучшим другом.  
  
— Да? Язык запнулся.  
  
— Я мог бы подумать о чём-то другом, когда у тебя «запнулся язык».  
  
Дориан ухмылялся, чувствуя себя более уверенным, чем должен бы быть, учитывая, что он чувствовал себя довольно разбитым, когда Джон высказал всё это ему.  
  
— Ты просто бесишься, что я наебал тебя, когда ты пытался наебнуть меня.  
  
Но Дориан мог сказать по звучанию его голоса и по лёгкому запинанию, что Джону стало слишком не по себе. Именно так, как Дориану нравилось.  
  
— А я, значит, не дурачил тебя весь месяц?  
  
Дориан приподнял бровь и покачал головой, зная, что Джон только недавно смог всё понять.  
  
— Мне нравилось разговаривать с тобой, Джон, — затем добавил он немного тише.  
  
— Ага, ладно, но в следующий раз не используй поддельный голос. Это стрёмно. Хорошо?  
  
И Дориан почти сумел расслышать улыбку в голосе Джона. Эту маленькую, крошечную улыбку, которая обещала, что да, они снова будут разговаривать. Не о делах или сканировании яичек, а о нормальных вещах, о мелочах.  
  
— Ладно. В следующий раз, Джон. Это будет свиданием.


End file.
